destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Storm
}} is the first book in the Destroyermen series by Taylor Anderson. Synopsis Arrival In 1942, the American destroyer USS Walker is part of the United States Asiatic Fleet. Walker is a World War I-era "four-stacker." Lieutenant Commander Matthew Reddy is Walker's captain. In addition to her crew, Walker carries two Army Air Corps pilots, six Navy nurses and a Marine Corps sergeant. Walker and her sister ship, USS Mahan, enter a squall and emerge on an alternate Earth where humans never evolved. As far as Reddy knows, the crews of the two destroyers are the only humans existing, but they soon come upon Japanese sailors threatened by a pleisiosaur and manage to save an officer. The two destroyers separate after Reddy transfers the two pilots and four nurses to Mahan. ''Walker'' While Walker is alone, it comes upon a vessel the size of an aircraft carrier propelled by sail. The vessel is populated by creatures who resemble lemurs. Walker and the large vessel part after Reddy exchanges waves with what he presumes to be the other vessel's captain. Walker seeks Mahan, but is unable to find her. After Walker helps with repairs to Salissa, the two ships proceed toward Baalkpan. Enroute, the Americans and the Lemurians discuss privately what they know—and think they know—about the other species. Upon arriving in Ballkpan, a community of pagoda-like structures, the Americans see two other vessels similar to Salissa, which they have begun referring to as "Big Sal." The senior Americans are introduced to Nakja-Mur, the high chief of the city. They also meet Naga, the high sky priest of Ballkpan, who explains the history of the world and its peoples. The Americans and the Lemurians agree that it will be necessary to go to war against the Grik. The crew of Walker begin repairing the warship and a working party goes in search of oil. Lemurian fisherfolk report Grik in the vicinity of Baalkpan. ''Mahan'' After leaving Walker, Mahan steams as ordered until David Kaufman, the senior Army Air Corps pilot, mutinies and orders members of the crew who support him to steam toward Ceylon. Enroute, they pass by what should be the city of Tjilatjap. Instead, they find a huge community of pagoda-like structures that have mostly been burned and piles of bones that they assume to be those of the former occupants. Later they find an abandoned PBY. Kaufman orders the other pilot, Ben Mallory to fly reconnaissance with Perry Brister and Ed Palmer as observers. Instead, Mallory flew to find Walker. Reunion Ben Mallory and his crew of two arrive in the PBY. Mallory reports his observations at Tjilatjap and the Americans learn that the city was Chill-chaap in this world. Mallory also reports having seen twelve Grik vessels. Realizing that the Grik can copy things, Reddy reminds everyone that they have to get Mahan back or destroy her. The Americans agree that they are going to have to drag the Lemurians into the modern age. Walker sorties and sinks a Grik ship, although Reddy wants to capture it. Attack The Lemurians of Salissa and Baalkpan agree to Matt Reddy's plan to mount a defensive attack on the incoming Grik fleet. Characters Key Characters Other Characters Locations *Jaava Sea *Baali *Baalkpan This book and Crusade are in this combination book Unknown Seas. Other Language covers: Russian Cover Into the Storm.png|Russian cover Into the Storm. Polish cover Into the Storm.png|Polish cover Into the Storm. Category:Books Category:Destroyermen Series Book